Secret Heart
by Cannibal King
Summary: He looked like one of those clumsy humans, like there was nothing missing: Not a Heart or a soul or a reason to be.


Title: Secret Heart  
Original: Kingdom Hearts! Ohmigawd! I haven't done this series in a while!  
Disclaimer: Me no own pretty things  
Warnings: Some makey-outy, almost...And flowers...And, um, pretty people...And uh...Yeah  
Pairings: Saix/Marluxia. 

Flowers were calming; they were serene and nice and peaceful. Just like Saix who was always calm and collected and reserved. Except he wasn't any of that and therefore hated every little blooming flower and every perfectly peaceful petal. And he definitely hated the use of alliteration.

So it was with great disappointment and boiling blood that he knocked on Marluxia's door--because like hell was he going to just barge into that frilly room. He could already smell the damnable flowers from just being outside the door. So Saix pretended to be patient. He pretended to be everything he wasn't as he waited for the Graceful Assassin to acknowledge him because like Hell he was going into that room---

"Marluxia, what are you doing in here?" He nearly snarled as he covered his nose, braced for the awful stench as he barged inside. "Can't you listen to a higher rank for just this once?" The rest of his argument died on his lips when he spotted Number Eleven. Saix was surprised Marluxia looked nothing like he had expected him to look while he slept. Lying there in unneeded sleep he did not look like one of his flowers as one would assume or even the Assassin he was named to be. He looked human; he looked like one of those clumsy humans, like there was nothing missing: Not a Heart or a soul or a reason to be. It looked as if it were all there as the Nobody sprawled messily across the couch, strangely foreign to the many flowers surrounding him.

Saix frowned, leaning over the brunette to examine him more closely. His lips looked rough, his hair looked coarse, and it seemed as though there were a light freckle or two marring his face. He placed a hand on Marluxia's chest but there was no flutter or even the faintest beat and the Nobody radiated coldness.

It wasn't fair; he acted like he had a Heart, looked like he had a Heart even, and Saix was left pretending and forcing himself to be passive or totally letting loose; but never in between like Number Eleven was able to pull off. He was working so hard to help the Superior open Kingdom Hearts. He was doing everything he could and thought about it constantly. He /deserved/ to know what it was like to have a Heart; to know what it was like to be free.

He contemplated Marluxia's mouth, parted like he was breathing. The Diviner leaned over, closing his eyes as he placed a kiss on the Assassin's lips; which had fooled him because they were as soft as one would assume them to be. And his hair was even softer, he discovered when he found himself fisting his hand in the ends of Eleven's tresses. He kept kissing despite the trickery, trying to steal the Heart he pretended Marluxia had as if it would travel up the brunette's throat and pass over to him.

Seven opened his eyes to catch a glimpse of that human-esque face and was greeted by hollowness as his eyes met with the half-lidded gaze of Marluxia. Saix pulled back, glowering in anger at both himself and the brunette lounging nonchalantly on the sofa.

"You know," Eleven began as he ran a gloved hand through his silky hair. "You kind of remind me of a flower." He paused to allow Saix a moment to contain his snarl at what Seven took to be an insult. "You're deceiving. You have thorns that people avoid and therefore they avoid your secret. They miss the chance to see your other side." He grinned, his face contorting into something smug as he toyed with a blossom just within reach of the couch and when he looked up at the Diviner he crushed it in his grip.

"The Superior has given you full responsibility over Namine and Castle Oblivion," Saix said after a moment of discreetly grinding his teeth. And before Marluxia could comment or make a snide remark about it, he turned quickly on his heel and left through a hastily made portal.

Eleven sprawled his body back across the sofa, smile turning from smug to something else as he watched the last wisps of evidence that Saix had been there disappear.


End file.
